Shakira
Shakira Isabel Mebarak Ripoll (pronounced: isaˈβel meβaˈɾak riˈpol; English /ʃəˈkɪərə/;2 born February 2, 1977)3 is a Colombian singer, songwriter, dancer and record producer. Born and raised in Barranquilla, she began performing in school, demonstrating Latin American, Arabic, and rock and roll influences and belly dancing abilities. Shakira released her first studio albums, Magia and Peligro, in the early 1990s, failing to attain commercial success; however, she rose to prominence in Latin America with her major-label debut, Pies Descalzos (1996), and her fourth album, Dónde Están los Ladrones? (1998). Shakira entered the English-language market with her fifth album, Laundry Service. Its lead single, "Whenever, Wherever", became the best-selling single of 2002. Her success was solidified with her sixth and seventh albums Fijación Oral, Vol. 1 and Oral Fixation, Vol. 2 (2005), the latter of which spawned one of the best-selling songs of the 21st century, "Hips Don't Lie". Shakira's eighth and ninth albums, She Wolf (2009) and Sale el Sol (2010), received critical praise. Her official song for the 2010 FIFA World Cup, "Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)", became the biggest-selling World Cup song of all time. With over a billion views, it is one of the most-watched music videos on YouTube. Since 2013, Shakira has served as a coach on the American version of The Voice, having appeared in two of its seven seasons—fourth and sixth. Her tenth album, Shakira (2014), is preceded by its lead single, "Can't Remember to Forget You". Shakira has won many awards, including five MTV Video Music Awards, two Grammy Awards, eight Latin Grammy Awards, seven Billboard Music Awards, 28 Billboard Latin Music Awards and has been Golden Globe-nominated. She has a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, and sold between 70 and 125 million records worldwide (depending on the source),45 making her one of the best selling Latin artists of all time. She carries out well-known philanthropic activities through charity work most notably through her Pies Descalzos Foundation. In 2014, she was listed as the 58th most powerful woman in the world by Forbes.6 Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 2.1 1990–95: Beginnings 2.2 1995–2000: Latin breakthrough 2.3 2001–04: English transition with Laundry Service 2.4 2005–07: Fijación Oral, Vol. 1 and Oral Fixation, Vol. 2 2.5 2008–12: She Wolf and Sale el Sol 2.6 2013–present: The Voice, Shakira, Zootopia and upcoming eleventh studio album 3 Artistry 4 Legacy 5 Other ventures 5.1 Activism 6 Personal life 7 Discography 8 Tours 9 Filmography 10 See also 11 References 12 Further reading 13 External links Early life Barranquilla, Colombia, where Shakira Mebarak was born. Shakira Isabel Mebarak Ripoll was born on February 2, 1977 in Barranquilla, Colombia. She is the only child of Nidia Ripoll Torrado and William Mebarak Chadid. Her paternal grandparents emigrated from Lebanon to New York City, where her father was born.78910 Her father then emigrated to Colombia at age 5. The name Shakira is Arabic (شَاكِرَة, šākirah), meaning "grateful". It is the feminine form of the name Shakir (شَاكِر, šākir). From her mother, she has Spanish (Catalan and Castilian)1112 and, reportedly Italian13 ancestry, although both of her mother's surnames are Spanish. She was raised Roman Catholic and attended Catholic schools.14 She has eight older half-siblings from her father's previous marriage.15 Shakira spent much of her youth in Barranquilla, a city located on the northern Caribbean coast of Colombia. Shakira wrote her first poem, titled "La Rosa De Cristal" ("The Crystal Rose") when she was only four years old. As she was growing up, she was fascinated watching her father writing stories on a typewriter, and asked for one as a Christmas gift. She got a typewriter at the age of seven and has continued writing poetry since then. These poems eventually evolved into songs. When Shakira was two years old, an older half-brother was killed in a motorcycle accident and at the age of eight, Shakira wrote her first song, titled "Tus gafas oscuras" ("Your dark glasses"), which was inspired by her father, who for years wore dark glasses to hide his grief.16 When Shakira was four, her father took her to a local Middle Eastern restaurant, where Shakira first heard the doumbek, a traditional drum used in Arabic music and which typically accompanied belly dancing.17 She started dancing on the table, and the experience made her realize that she wanted to be a performer. She enjoyed singing for schoolmates and teachers (and even the nuns) at her Catholic school, but in second grade was rejected for the school choir because her vibrato was too strong. The music teacher told her that she sounded "like a goat".1718 At school, she was often sent out of the class because of her hyperactivity.19 She says she had also been known as "the belly dancer girl", as she would demonstrate every Friday at school a number she had learned.17 "That's how I discovered my passion for live performance," she says.1520 To instill gratitude in Shakira for her upbringing, her father took her to a local park to see orphans who lived there. The images stayed with her and she said to herself "one day I'm going to help these kids when I become a famous artist."15 Between the ages of 10 and 13, Shakira was invited to various events in Barranquilla and gained some recognition in the area.21 It was at about this time that she met local theater producer Monica Ariza, who was impressed with her and as a result tried to help her career. During a flight from Barranquilla to Bogotá, Ariza convinced Sony Colombia executive Ciro Vargas to hold an audition for Shakira in a hotel lobby. Vargas held Shakira in high regard and, returning to the Sony office, gave the cassette to a song and artist director. However, the director was not overly excited and thought Shakira was something of "a lost cause". Vargas, not daunted, was still convinced that Shakira had talent, and set up an audition in Bogotá. He arranged for Sony Colombia executives to arrive at the audition, with the idea of surprising them with Shakira's performance. She performed three songs for the executives and impressed them enough for her to be signed to record three albums.22 Career 1990–95: Beginnings Main articles: Magia and Peligro Shakira's debut album, Magia, was recorded with Sony Music Colombia in 1990 when she was only 13 years old.23 The songs are a collection made by her since she was eight, mixed pop-rock ballads and disco uptempo songs with electronic accompaniment, however it was hampered by a lack of recording and production cohesion. The album was released in June 1991 and featured "Magia" and three other singles. Though it fared well on Colombian radio and gave the young Shakira much exposure, the album did not fare well commercially as only 1,200 copies were sold worldwide.17 After the poor performance of Magia, Shakira's label urged her to return to the studio to release a follow-up record. Although little known outside of her native Colombia, Shakira was invited to perform at Chile's Viña del Mar International Song Festival in February 1993. The festival gave aspiring Latin American singers a chance to perform their songs, and the winner was then chosen by a panel of judges. Shakira performed the ballad "Eres" ("You Are") and won the trophy for third place. One of the judges who voted for her to win was then 20 year old Ricky Martin.23 Shakira's second studio album Peligro was released in March, but Shakira was not pleased with the final result, mainly taking issue with the production. The album was better received than Magia, though it was also considered a commercial failure due to Shakira's refusal to advertise it. Shakira then decided to take a hiatus from recording so that she could graduate from high school.23 In the same year, Shakira starred in the Colombian TV series The Oasis, loosely based on the Armero tragedy in 1985.24 Since then, the albums have been pulled from release and are not considered official Shakira albums but rather promotional albums. Shakira originally recorded the song "¿Dónde Estás Corazón?" (later released on her album Pies Descalzos) for the compilation album Nuestro Rock in 1995, released exclusively in Colombia.25 The album Pies Descalzos brought her great popularity in Latin America by the hit singles "Estoy Aquí," "Pies Descalzos, Sueños Blancos" and "Dónde Estás Corazón."23 Shakira also recorded three tracks in Portuguese titled "Estou Aqui", "Um Pouco de Amor", and "Pés Descalços". 1995–2000: Latin breakthrough Main articles: Pies Descalzos, Dónde Están los Ladrones?, and MTV Unplugged Shakira during her Tour Anfibio Shakira returned to recording music under Sony Music along with Columbia in 1995 with Luis F. Ochoa, using musical influences from a number of countries and an Alanis Morissette-oriented persona which affected two of her next albums.26 These recordings spawned her third studio album and major-label debut Pies Descalzos. Recording for the album began in February 1995, after the success of her single "¿Dónde Estás Corazón?". Sony gave Shakira $100,000 to produce the album since they predicted that the album would not sell past 100,000 copies. The album, Pies Descalzos, was released in February 1996. It debuted at number one in eight different countries. However, it only managed to reach number one-hundred-eighty on the U.S. Billboard 200 but reached number five on the U.S. Billboard Top Latin Albums chart. The album spawned six hit singles, "Estoy Aquí" which reached number two on the U.S. Latin chart, "¿Dónde Estás Corazón?" which reached number five on the U.S. Latin chart, "Pies Descalzos, Sueños Blancos" which reached number 11 on the U.S. Latin chart, "Un Poco de Amor" which reached number six on the U.S. Latin chart, "Antología" which reached number 15 on the U.S. Latin Pop Songs chart and "Se quiere, Se Mata" which reached number eight on the U.S. Latin chart.27 In August 1996, RIAA certified the album platinum status.28 In March 1996, Shakira went on to her first international tour named simply the Tour Pies Descalzos. The tour consisted of 20 shows and ended in 1997. Also in that year, Shakira received three Billboard Latin Music Awards for Album of the Year for Pies Descalzos, Video of the Year for "Estoy Aqui" and Best New Artist.29 Pies Descalzos later sold over 5 million copies,3031 prompting the release of a remix album, simply titled The Remixes. The Remixes also included Portuguese versions of some of her well known songs, which were recorded as a result of her success in the Brazilian market, where Pies Descalzos sold nearly one million copies.21 Her fourth studio album, Dónde Están los Ladrones?, produced entirely by Shakira herself and Emilio Estefan, Jr. as the executive producer, was released in September 1998. The album, inspired by an incident in an airport in which a suitcase full of her written lyrics was stolen, became a bigger hit than Pies Descalzos. The album has reached a peak position of number 131 on the U.S. Billboard 200 and held the top spot on the U.S. Latin Albums chart for 11 weeks. It has since sold over seven million copies worldwide3233needed and 1.5 million copies in the U.S. alone, making it one of the best selling Spanish albums in the U.S. Eight singles were taken from the album including "Ciega, Sordomuda", "Moscas En La Casa", "No Creo" which became her first single to chart on the U.S. Billboard Billboard Hot 100, "Inevitable", "Tú", "Si Te Vas", "Octavo día", and the "Ojos Así". The latter two songs won Shakira one Latin Grammy each with six of the eight singles reaching the top 40 on the U.S. Latin chart. Shakira also received her first Grammy Award nomination in 1999 for Best Latin Rock/Alternative Album.34 Shakira's first live album, MTV Unplugged was recorded in New York City on August 12, 1999. Highly acclaimed by American critics, it is rated as one of her best-ever live performances.35 The live album earned the Grammy Award for Best Latin Pop Album in 2001 and gained sales of five million worldwide. In March 2000, Shakira embarked on her Tour Anfibio, a two-month tour of Latin America and the United States. In August 2000, she won an MTV Video Music Award in the category of People's Choice — Favorite International Artist for "Ojos Así". In September 2000, Shakira performed "Ojos Así" at the inaugural ceremony of the Latin Grammy Awards, where she was nominated in five categories: Album of the Year and Best Pop Vocal Album for MTV Unplugged, Best Female Rock Vocal Performance for "Octavo Día", Best Female Pop Vocal Performance and Best Short Form Music Video for the video for "Ojos Así".36 She won two Grammy Awards. 2001–04: English transition with Laundry Service Main articles: Laundry Service and The Mongoose Tour Upon the success of Dónde Están los Ladrones? and MTV Unplugged, Shakira began working on an English crossover album.37 She worked for over a year on new material for the album. "Whenever, Wherever" ("Suerte" in Spanish countries) was released as the first and lead single from her first English album and fifth studio album throughout the period of August 2001 and February 2002. The song took heavy influence from Andean music, including the charango and panpipes in its instrumentation. It became an international success by reaching number one in most countries. It was also her first success in the U.S., by reaching number six on the Hot 100. In 2003, Shakira wrote a song called "Come Down Love" with Tim Mitchell for the Hollywood movie The Italian Job starring South African actress Charlize Theron and Mark Wahlberg, but the song was not included on the soundtrack of the movie. Shakira before entering the stage to her Tour of the Mongoose (2003) Shakira's fifth studio album and first English language album Laundry Service (Servicio De Lavanderia in Latin America and Spain) was released on November 13, 2001. The album debuted at number three on the U.S. Billboard 200 chart selling over 200,000 records in its first week. The album was later certified triple platinum by the RIAA in June 2004 as well.38 It helped to establish Shakira's musical presence in the mainstream North American market. Seven singles were taken from the album such as "Whenever, Wherever" / "Suerte", "Underneath Your Clothes", "Objection (Tango)" / "Te Aviso, Te Anuncio (Tango)", "The One", "Te Dejo Madrid", "Que Me Quedes Tú" and "Poem to a Horse". Because the album was created for the English language market, the rock and Spanish dance-influenced album gained mild critical success with some critics claimed that her English skills were too weak for her to write songs for it with Rolling Stone stating "she sounds downright silly" or "Shakira's magic is lost in translation." Shakira also was criticized by her Latin fans for seemingly abandoning her folk and rock roots in favor of contemporary American pop music. Despite this fact, the album became the best selling album of 2002, selling more than 20 million copies worldwide.23394041 and became the most successful album of her career to date. Around this time, Shakira also released four songs for Pepsi for her promotion in the English markets: "Ask for More", "Pide Más", "Knock on My Door" and "Pídeme el Sol". In 2002, at Aerosmith's MTV Icon in April 2002, Shakira performed "Dude (Looks Like a Lady)". She also joined Cher, Whitney Houston, Celine Dion, Mary J. Blige, Anastacia, and the Dixie Chicks for VH1 Divas Live Las Vegas. In September, she won the International Viewer's Choice Award at the MTV Video Music Awards with "Whenever, Wherever". She also won the Latin Grammy Award for the category of Best Short Form Music Video for the Spanish version of the video. In October, she won five MTV Video Music Awards Latin America for Best Female Artist, Best Pop Artist, Best Artist – North (Region), Video of the Year (for "Suerte"), and Artist of the Year. In November, she embarked on the Tour of the Mongoose with 61 shows occurring by May 2003. The tour was also her first worldwide tour, as legs were played in North America, South America, Europe and Asia. Shakira's label Sony BMG also released her Spanish greatest hits compilation Grandes Éxitos. A DVD and 10-track live album, called Live & Off the Record, was also released in 2004, reaching sales of three million worldwide, and commemorating the Tour of the Mongoose. 2005–07: Fijación Oral, Vol. 1 and Oral Fixation, Vol. 2 Main articles: Fijación Oral, Vol. 1; Oral Fixation, Vol. 2; and Oral Fixation Tour Shakira on Tour Fijación Oral in 2007. Shakira's sixth studio album, Fijación Oral, Vol. 1, was released in June 2005. The lead single from the album, "La Tortura" reached the top 40 of on the Hot 100. The song featured the Spanish balladeer Alejandro Sanz. Shakira became the first artist to perform a Spanish language song at the MTV Video Music Awards in 2005. Contrary to low expectations,needed the album was extremely well received. It debuted at number four on the Billboard 200 chart, selling 157,000 copies in its first week. It has since sold over two million copies in the U.S., earning an 11× Platinum (Latin field) certification from the RIAA. Due to its first week sales, the album became the highest debut ever for a Spanish language album. After only a day of release in Latin America, the album earned certifications. In Venezuela, it earned a Platinum certification, in Colombia, a triple Platinum certification, while in Mexico demand exceeded shipments and the album was unavailable after only one day of release. The album sold over one million copies in three days worldwide. Four other singles were also released from the album. "No", "Día de Enero", "La Pared" and "Las de la Intuiciónwith each single reaching number one in countries worldwide. Fijación Oral, Vol. 1 has since sold over four million copies worldwide.[33 On February 8, 2006, Shakira won her second Grammy Award with the win of Best Latin Rock/Alternative Album for Fijación Oral, Vol. 1.42 She received four Latin Grammy Awards in November 2006, winning the awards for Record of the Year, Song of the Year for "La Tortura", Album of the Year and Best Pop Vocal Album for Fijación Oral, Vol. 1.43 Shakira at the Rock in Rio festival (2006) The lead single for Shakira's seventh album, Oral Fixation, Vol. 2, "Don't Bother", failed to achieve chart success in the U.S. by missing the top 40 on the Hot 100. It did, however, reach the top 20 in most countries worldwide. Shakira's second English studio album and seventh studio album, Oral Fixation, Vol. 2 was released on November 29, 2005. The album debuted at number five on the Billboard 200, selling 128,000 copies in its first week. The album has gone on to sell 1.8 million records in the U.S., and over eight million copies worldwide.44 Despite the commercial failure of the album's lead single in the U.S., it went on to spawn two more singles. "Hips Don't Lie", which featured Wyclef Jean, was released as the album's second single in February 2006. The song went on to become the highest selling single of the 21st century4546 and became Shakira's first number one single on the Billboard Hot 100, in addition to reaching number one in over 55 countries. Shakira and Wyclef Jean also recorded a Bamboo version of the song to serve as the official theme of the FIFA World Cup 2006. Shakira later released the third and final single from the album, "Illegal", which featured Carlos Santana, in November 2006. She then embarked on the Oral Fixation Tour, in June 2006. The tour consisted of 125 shows between June 2006 and July 2007 and visited six continents. In February 2007, Shakira performed for the first time at the 49th Grammy Awards and earned the nomination for Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals for "Hips Don't Lie" with Wyclef Jean. In late 2006, Shakira and Alejandro Sanz collaborated for the duet Te lo Agradezco, Pero No, which is featured on Sanz' album El Tren de los Momentos. The song was a top ten hit in Latin America, and topped the Billboard Hot Latin Tracks chart. Shakira also collaborated with Miguel Bosé on the duet "Si Tú No Vuelves", which was released in Bosé's album Papito. In early 2007, Shakira worked with American R&B singer Beyoncé for the track "Beautiful Liar", which was released as the second single from the deluxe edition of Beyoncé's album B'Day. In April 2007, the single jumped 91 positions, from 94 to three, on the Billboard Hot 100 chart, setting the record for the largest upward movement in the history of the chart at the time. It was also number one on the official UK Singles Chart. The song earned them a Grammy Award nomination for Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals. Shakira was also featured on Annie Lennox's song "Sing", from the album Songs of Mass Destruction, which also features other 23 other female singers.47 In late 2007, Shakira and Wyclef Jean recorded their second duet "King and Queen". The song was featured on Wyclef Jean's 2007 album Carnival Vol. II: Memoirs of an Immigrant. Shakira wrote the lyrics and co-wrote the music for two new songs that are featured in the movie Love in the Time of Cholera, based on the acclaimed novel by Colombian author Gabriel García Márquez. García Marquez himself asked Shakira to write the songs.48 The songs that Shakira lent to the soundtrack were "Pienso en ti", a song from Shakira's breakthrough album Pies Descalzos, "Hay Amores" and "Despedida". "Despedida" was nominated for Best Original Song at the 65th Golden Globe Awards. 2008–12: She Wolf and Sale el Sol Main articles: She Wolf, Sale el Sol, and The Sun Comes Out World Tour Shakira performing with Usher and Stevie Wonder at the We Are One: The Obama Inaugural Celebration at the Lincoln Memorial (2009) In early 2008, Forbes named Shakira the fourth top-earning female artist in music industry.49 Then, in July, Shakira signed a $300 million contract with Live Nation, an international touring giant, for ten years.5051 The touring group also doubles as a record label which promotes but does not control the music their artists release. Shakira's contract with Epic Records called for three more albums as well – one in English, one in Spanish, and a compilation, but the touring and other rights of the Live Nation deal were confirmed to begin immediately. In January 2009, Shakira performed at the Lincoln Memorial "We Are One" festivities in honor of the inauguration of President Barack Obama. She performed "Higher Ground" with Stevie Wonder and Usher. In March, Shakira appeared on the album Cantora 1 by the Argentine folk singer Mercedes Sosa on the song "La Maza", which both singers sang at the ALAS concert in Buenos Aires in May 2008. Shakira at the Rock in Rio festival in 2008 "She Wolf", the lead single from Shakira's eighth studio album, premiered on July 13, 2009.525354 Shakira wrote and produced the song with John Hill, and Sam Endicott (lead singer and songwriter of The Bravery).55 The Spanish version, titled "Loba", premiered on the same day as well. "She Wolf" and "Loba" then became available for digital download the following day.41 The video for "She Wolf" premiered on MTV on July 30, 2009.41 The single was successful worldwide, reaching number one in Latin America, number two in Germany, Ireland, Italy, Estonia and Spain, number three in Switzerland and Austria, number four in the UK, France and Greece, number five in Canada and Belgium, number six in Finland, number nine in Japan, and number eleven in the US. The album, She Wolf, was released in October 2009 internationally and on November 23, 2009 in the U.S. The album received mainly positive reviews from critics, but only managed to sell 89,000 copies in its first week in the U.S., earning the number fifteen spot on the Billboard 200. It has gone on to sell only 300,000 records in the U.S., becoming her least successful album there. However, the album has been moderately successful worldwide, having been certified Gold in Russia, Ireland, Switzerland, Poland, France, Argentina, Greece, and Hungary, Platinum in Spain, the United Kingdom, and the Middle East, 2x Platinum in Colombia and Mexico, and 3x Platinum in Taiwan. To date the album has sold 2 million copies worldwide, becoming Shakira's least successful studio album to date in terms of sales.56 Shakira in 2012 The album's second single, "Did It Again", was released in October 2009 and was originally due for a U.S. release, though this was later canceled. The single reached the top 40 in most countries worldwide. "Give It Up to Me", which featured Lil Wayne was released as the album's second U.S. single in November 2009 and reached the top 40 in Canada and in the U.S. The album's U.S. release was delayed in order for Shakira to record the song, which was originally due to be featured on its producer Timbaland's album, Timbaland Presents Shock Value II and would have featured Shakira. However, she chose to record it for her album with Timbaland's rap verse being scrapped in favor of a verse from Flo Rida. Plans for the single changed again when Lil Wayne requested to be featured on the song, with this later happening. The album's third and final single, "Gypsy", was released in February 2010 and reached the top 40 in Europe but failed to reach the top 40 in the U.S. or in South America, becoming a mildly successful single. In May, Shakira collaborated with the South African group Freshlyground to create the official song of the 2010 FIFA World Cup in South Africa. "Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)", which is based on a traditional Cameroonian soldiers' Fang song named "Zangalewa" by the group Zangalewa or Golden Sounds.57 The single later reached the top 20 in Europe, South America and Africa and the top 40 in the U.S. and was performed by Shakira at the World Cup kick-off and closing. It became the biggest-selling World Cup song of all time.5859 In October 2010, Shakira released her ninth studio album, Sale el Sol. The album debuted at number-seven on Billboard 200 in its first week, and at the top spot on the Billboard Top Latin Albums. The lead single "Loca" was number one in many countries. The album had sold over 1 million copies worldwide in 6 weeks,60 and over 4 million since its release.61 In September, Shakira embarked on The Sun Comes Out World Tour, in support of her two most recent albums. The tour visited countries in North America, Europe, South America, Asia, and Africa with 107 shows in total. The tour was met with positive reactions from critics, who praised Shakira's stage presence and energy during her performances. On November 9, 2011, Shakira was honored as Latin Recording Academy Person of the Year and performed a cover of Joe Arroyo's song "En Barranquilla Me Quedo" at the Mandalay Bay Events Center as a tribute to the singer who died earlier that year.6263 In 2010 Shakira collaborated with rapper Pitbull for the song "Get It Started" which is the lead single from Pitbull's upcoming album Global Warming. The single was released on June 28, 2012.64 She was also signed to Roc Nation under management purposes for her upcoming studio album.65 2013–present: The Voice, Shakira, Zootopia and upcoming eleventh studio album Shakira and Carlinhos Brown at the closing show of the 2014 FIFA World Cup. In November 2011 Shakira said about her tenth album: "I already started to write new material. I've begun to explore in the recording studio whenever I have time in Barcelona and here in Miami. I'm working with different producers and DJs, and I try to feed off from that and find new sources of inspiration and new musical motivation. I'm anxious to return to the studio. My body is asking for it".66 She worked with producers such as Benny Blanco, Tiësto, RedOne, Max Martin, Dr. Luke, LMFAO, Akon,67 Fernando Garibay, Sia, Ester Dean,68 Skrillex, The Runners, The-Dream, Tricky Stewart, Shea Taylor and Billboard.69 Originally, the first single from her new album was expected to be a song named "Truth or Dare".70 The music video was filmed in Lisbon on June 29, 2012.71 But due to her unexpected pregnancyneeded, plans to release the single and video were postponed. On September 17, 2012, it was announced that Shakira and Usher would replace Christina Aguilera and CeeLo Green for the fourth season of the U.S. TV show The Voice, alongside Adam Levine and Blake Shelton. Shakira announced that she would focus on her new album in the fall and eventually returned for the show's sixth season in February 2014. Peter Edge - the CEO of RCA Records - told Billboard magazine in October 2013: "this new song from Shakira that's gonna be an event single, we plan on having it out before the end of 2013".72 In December 2013, it was announced that Shakira's new single had been delayed until January 2014 and that the featured artist on the song is Rihanna.7374 On December 8, 2013, Shakira tweeted: "I just finished the video for my first single with director Joseph Kahn!".75 On January 6, 2014, both Shakira and Rihanna tweeted that the new single would be titled "Can't Remember to Forget You". The single was released on January 13, 2014.7677 Shakira's self-titled tenth studio album was later released on March 25, 2014. On July 13, 2014, Shakira performed "La La La (Brazil 2014)" with Brazilian musician Carlinhos Brown at the 2014 FIFA World Cup closing ceremony at the Maracanã Stadium.78 This performance became her third consecutive appearance at the FIFA World Cup.7980 On August 14, 2015, at Disney's D23 Expo, it was announced that Shakira would play a character in the Disney animated movie Zootopia, voicing Gazelle, the biggest pop star in Zootopia. Shakira also contributed an original song to the film, titled "Try Everything", which was written by Sia and Stargate.8182 Shakira began work on her eleventh studio album in the beginning of 2016.83 She posted various images on her Instagram account of her writing songs and drumming for the new album. Billboard announced in May, 2016 that Carlos Vives would be collaborating on a new track with Shakira, named "La Bicicleta". This marks the first time ever that Shakira has recorded with another Colombian star. Artistry Shakira in 2010. Shakira is known to have adopted many genres, including folk, mainstream pop and rock. In an interview with Rolling Stone she said: "My music, I think, is a fusion of many different elements. And I'm always experimenting. So I try not to limit myself, or put myself in a category, or... be the architect of my own jail".84 Her earlier Spanish albums, including Pies Descalzos and Dónde Están los Ladrones? were a mix of folk music and Latin rock. Her cross-over English album, Laundry Service and later albums were influenced by pop rock and pop Latino.85 "Laundry Service" is primarily a pop rock album, but also draws influences from a variety of musical genres.86 The singer credited this to her mixed ethnicity, saying "I am a fusion. That's my persona. I'm a fusion between black and white, between pop and rock, between cultures - between my Lebanese father and my mother's Spanish blood, the Colombian folklore and Arab dance I love and American music."87 Arabian and Middle Eastern elements, which had a high influence on Dónde Están los Ladrones?,87 are also present in Laundry Service, most prominently on "Eyes Like Yours" (Ojos Así).88 Musical styles from different South American countries surface on the album. Tango, a style of fast-paced ballroom dance that originated in Argentina, is evident on "Objection (Tango)", which also combines elements of rock and roll.86 The uptempo track features a guitar solo and a bridge in which Shakira delivers rap-like vocals.89 She Wolf is primarily an electropop album that combines influences from the musical styles of various countries and regions, like Africa, Colombia, India, and the Middle East.9091 Shakira termed the album as a "sonic experimental trip", and said that she researched folk music from different countries in order to "combine electronics with world sounds, tambourines, clarinets, oriental and Hindu music, dancehall, etc."92 Her 2010 album, Sale el Sol, is a return to her beginnings containing ballads such as "Lo Que Más" and "Antes de las Seis", rock songs like "Tu Boca" and "Devoción", and Latin dance songs like "Loca".9394 Shakira possesses a contralto vocal range. Shakira has frequently stated in interviews that she has grown fond of listening to oriental music, which influenced many of her earlier works, evidenced by the Indian theme used in her performance of "Hips Don't Lie" at the 2006 MTV Video Music Awards in New York City.95 She has also been influenced by her Arab heritage, which was a major inspiration for her breakthrough world hit "Ojos Así". She told Portuguese TV "Many of my movements belong to Arab culture." She also cites her parents as major contributors to her musical style.96 In childhood, Shakira preferred rock and roll music, listening heavily to her favorite rock bands like Led Zeppelin,97 The Beatles, Nirvana, The Police and U2.98 While her other influences include Gloria Estefan, Madonna, Sheryl Crow, Alanis Morissette, Marc Anthony, Meredith Brooks and The Cure, she has however listed John Lennon as her No.1 musical influence.99100101 Shakira made several covers of prominent artists such AC/DC and Aerosmith, using them to sing in her tours, resulting in performances of "Back in Black"102 and "Dude (Looks Like a Lady)" during her Tour of the Mongoose. She also sang the classic Elvis Presley song "Always on My Mind" at the VH1 Divas Live.needed In her 2010–2011 tour called The Sun Comes Out World Tour, she sings "Nothing Else Matters" by the heavy metal band Metallica in an oriental style. She is also strongly influenced by Andean music and South American folk music, using her native instrumentation for the Latin dance-pop "Whenever, Wherever" and "Despedida".103 Shakira recently performed two songs for two separate Haiti benefit events: "I'll Stand By You", by The Pretenders, and "Sólo le pido a Dios" by León Gieco. Shakira is well known for her dancing in various music videos and in concert. Her moves are based on the art of belly dancing, a part of her Lebanese heritage. She often performs barefoot. Shakira says she learned this form of dance as a young teen to overcome her shyness. She also mentioned in a MTV interview that she learned how to belly dance by trying to flip a coin with her belly.104105 The intense training has afforded her a fluidity in her body movement most seen in the videos to her hits "Ojos Así", "La Tortura", "Hips Don't Lie", "Whenever, Wherever / Suerte", "Beautiful Liar" and "She Wolf / Loba". She has had several belly dance choreographers, including award-winning Bellydance Superstar Boženka.106 As the MTV Making the Video for "La Tortura" reveals, she worked with Jamie King on the choreography, but ended up creating most of it herself. Legacy Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Shakira Statue of Shakira in Barranquilla, Colombia According to Sony, Shakira is the highest-selling Colombian artist of all time, having sold between 50 and 60 million records.107 According to Nielsen Broadcast Data Systems, "Hips Don't Lie" was the most-played pop song in a single week in American radio history. It was played 9,637 times in one week. Shakira became the first artist in the history of the Billboard charts to earn the coveted number one spots on both the Top 40 Mainstream and Latin Chart in the same week doing so with "Hips Don't Lie".108 Her song "La Tortura" at one time held the record for Billboard's Hot Latin Tracks chart, appearing at number-one more than any other single with a total of 25 non-consecutive weeks a record currently held by the Enrique Iglesias song Bailando with 41 weeks.109 According to Yahoo!, her song "Hips Don't Lie" is the best-selling single of the last decade.46 According to Forbes Magazine, Shakira was the fourth highest-earning woman in music for 2008 behind Madonna, Barbra Streisand and Celine Dion.110 According to Nokia in 2010, there were more Shakira music downloads in the prior year than for any other Latino artist in the last five years, and She Wolf topped the Top 10 Latino downloads.111 Additionally, she is the only artist from South America to reach the number-one spot on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100, the Australian ARIA chart, and the UK Singles Chart.112 In 2010, she was ranked number five on the 'Online Video's Most Viral Artists of 2010' with 404,118,932 views.113 She has become a YouTube sensation having surpassed 1 billion views on the website with "Waka Waka" accounting for over 550 million views. She is the third person ever to have done this, after Lady Gaga and Justin Bieber.114115116 In 2011, Shakira was honored at the Latin Grammys as 2011's Latin Recording Academy Person of the Year.117 She also received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame located at 6270 Hollywood Blvd.118119 Originally, she was to be given a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in 2004, but she turned the offer down.120 In 2012, she received the honor of Chevalier De L'Ordre des Arts et des Lettres.121 In 2014, Shakira became the first musical act to perform three times at the FIFA World Cup.80 Shakira's music has influenced many contemporary artists of a wide range of genres such as Rihanna, Nina Sky, Maria Mena, BoA, Prima J and Roam.122123– discuss Other ventures A bottle of S by Shakira, the first women's fragrance by Shakira Shakira appeared in the Colombian telenovela El Oasis in 1994, playing the character of Luisa Maria.124 In December 2009, Shakira appeared as herself in the Ugly Betty episode "The Bahamas Triangle".125 In 2010, Shakira appeared as a fictional version of herself in an episode of Wizards of Waverly Place.126 She was invited personally by Gabriel Garcia Marquez to play a role in Love in the Time of Cholera, but declined due to the nudity involved.127 S by Shakira. Logo used for her fragrance line Shakira became the 2010 celebrity spokesperson for the Freixenet traditional Christmas TV commercial, who tap into worldwide celebrities to be the face of its much-annual holiday TV spot. Advertising the Cava, she stated "Education is a birthright and a quality education is the only tool that a child has to turn dreams into reality. Since I was a girl I have been aware of the tough reality faced by many children". Shakira also took the opportunity to announce that she used the 500,000 EUR (662,085 USD) which she received for the commercial to finance two schools run by her foundation, Pies Descalzos. The partnership between Shakira and Freixenet also includes a Pies Descalzos Foundation promotional video, directed by longtime Shakira collaborator and fellow Catalan Jaume Delaiguana, as well as the music video for her single "Sale el Sol".128129 130 Shakira began her own beauty line, "S by Shakira", with parent company Puig, in 2010.131 Among the first perfumes released include "S by Shakira" and "S by Shakira Eau Florale," along with lotions and body sprays. She made her first terminal tattoo, which she dedicated to Pique, to promote a healthy way of making tattoos.needed At a release event for the first fragrance, Shakira stated: "The type of women who feel a connection with this fragrance would be independent and strong, but also a woman with a great capacity to love and a strong sense of who they are. It's for a woman who believes in herself." In 2012, she released a new fragrance "Elixir by Shakira", which was also available in the forms of "Paradise Elixir" and "wild Elixir". In 2014, she released a new perfume "Rock by Shakira". In September 17, 2015, she was featured as a playable bird in the game Angry Birds POP! for a limited time, and also in a special tournament in the game Angry Birds Friends after few weeks. In October 15, 2015, Love Rocks starring Shakira was the first video game that features the pop star.132 Activism Main article: Pies Descalzos Foundation Brazil's president Dilma Rousseff receiving a guitar for Shakira's charity auction (2011) In 1997, Shakira founded the Pies Descalzos Foundation. It is a Colombian charity with special schools for poor children all around Colombia. It was funded by Shakira and other international groups and individuals. The name of the foundation is taken from Shakira's third studio album called Pies Descalzos, released in 1995. Shakira, Alejandro Sanz and Juan Carlos I, The King of Spain during the IberoAmerican Summit of El Salvador Shakira is a UNICEF Goodwill Ambassador and is one of their global representatives. On April 3, 2006, Shakira was honored at a UN ceremony for creating the Pies Descalzos Foundation.133 In March 2010, she was awarded a medal by the UN International Labour Organization in recognition of being, as UN Labour Chief Juan Somavia put it, a "true ambassador for children and young people, for quality education and social justice."134 In November 2010, after performing as the opening act of the MTV European Music Awards, the Colombian singer also received the MTV Free Your Mind award for her continuing dedication to improve access to education for all children around the world.135 In February 2011, the FC Barcelona Foundation and Pies descalzos reached an agreement for children's education through sport.136 Shakira was honored at the Latin Grammys as the Latin Recording Academy Person of the Year on November 9, 2011, for her philanthropy and contributions to Latin Music.137 She has worked for efforts to increase literacy and promote early child development. Personal life This section may contain an excessive amount of intricate detail that may only interest a specific audience. Please help by spinning off or relocating any relevant information, and removing excessive detail that may be against Wikipedia's inclusion policy. (December 2014) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) Shakira began a relationship with Argentine lawyer Antonio de la Rúa in 2000. In a 2009 interview, Shakira stated their relationship already worked as a married couple, and that "they don't need papers for that."138 On January 10, 2011, Shakira announced on her website that after 11 years together, she and de la Rúa had separated in August 2010 after making "a mutual decision to take time apart from our romantic relationship." She wrote that the couple "view this period of separation as temporary and as a time of individual growth as we continue to be partners in our business and professional lives", with de la Rúa overseeing Shakira's "business and career interests as he has always done."139 In September 2012, it was reported that de la Rúa planned to sue Shakira for $250 million, seeking monetary compensation for his work as her business manager as well as ownership of properties jointly held by the former couple.140 De la Rúa eventually filed a lawsuit in California in April 2013, asking for $100 million he believes he is owed after Shakira suddenly terminated her business partnership with him in October 2011, ten months after they announced the end of their romantic relationship.141 Shakira is currently in a relationship with the Spanish football player Gerard Piqué, centre back for FC Barcelona and the Spanish national team.142143 They met in spring 2010 when Piqué appeared in the music video for Shakira's song "Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)", the official song of the 2010 FIFA World Cup.140 In September 2012, Shakira confirmed that she and Piqué were expecting their first child together.144145 Shakira gave birth to the couple's first son, Milan Piqué Mebarak, on January 22, 2013 in Barcelona, Spain, where the family resides.146 Shakira gave birth to their second son, Sasha Piqué Mebarak, on January 29, 2015.147 Discography Main article: Shakira discography Magia (1991) Peligro (1993) Pies Descalzos (1995) Dónde Están los Ladrones? (1998) Laundry Service (2001) Fijación Oral, Vol. 1 (2005) Oral Fixation, Vol. 2 (2005) She Wolf (2009) Sale el Sol (2010) Shakira (2014) Tours Shakira on her tour Sale el Sol World Tour in 2010. Main article: List of Shakira concert tours Tour Pies Descalzos (1996–97) Tour Anfibio (2000) Tour of the Mongoose (2002–03) Oral Fixation Tour (2006–07) The Sun Comes Out World Tour (2010–11) Filmography Main article: Shakira videography Year Title Role Notes 1996 El oasis Luisa Maria 2001–09 Saturday Night Live Herself / Musical Guest "Gerard Butler/Shakira" (35.4) "Alec Baldwin/Shakira" (31.8) "Derek Jeter/Shakira/Bubba Sparxxx" (27.7) 2002 Taina Herself "Abuelo Knows Best" (2.8) 2009 Ugly Betty Herself "The Bahamas Triangle" (4.8) 2010 Wizards of Waverly Place Herself "Dude Looks Like Shakira" (3.12) 2013–14 The Voice Herself (coach and judge) Season 4, 6 2014 Dreamland Herself Season 1, episode 3 2016 Zootopia Gazelle 81 See also Biography portal Colombia portal Latin music portal iconShakira portal Book icon Book: Shakira List of songs recorded by Shakira List of awards and nominations received by Shakira List of best-selling singles List of Billboard Social 50 number-one artists References 1.Jump up ^ Baltin, Steve"Archived copy". Archived from the original on February 1, 2009. Retrieved January 6, 2007. . Rolling Stone. November 11, 2002. Retrieved January 6, 2007. 2.Jump up ^ Shakira. "How to pronounce Shakira - Pronunciation of Shakira". Inogolo.com. Retrieved 2016-06-21. 3.Jump up ^ "Shakira Biography". The Biography Channel. Retrieved March 28, 2013. 4.Jump up ^ Nuc, Oliver (November 30, 2010). "Shakira". Le Figaro (in French). 5.Jump up ^ McInerney, Lisa (March 11, 2014). "Column: Passionate or possessive? Shakira forbidden from appearing in videos with men". The Journal. 6.Jump up ^ "The World's 100 Most Powerful Women". Forbes. Forbes. Retrieved 26 June 2014. 7.Jump up ^ Diego, Ximena (2002). Shakira: Woman Full of Grace. The Rosen Publishing Group. pp. 19–20. ISBN 0743216687. 8.Jump up ^ Williams, Zella (2010). Shakira: Star Singer/Estrella de La Cancin. Simon & Schuster. p. 6. ISBN 9781448810666. 9.Jump up ^ Day, Holly (2007). Shakira. Lucent Books. p. 15. ISBN 9781590189740. 10.Jump up ^ Krohn, Katherine (2007). Biography Shakira. Lerner Publishing Group, Inc. p. 11. ISBN 9780822571599. ""Yo soy una fusion. I am a fusion," says Shakira. "That's my persona. I'm a fusion between black and white, between pop and rock, between cultures—between my Lebanese father and my mother's Spanish blood, the Colombian folklore and Arab dance I love and American music."" 11.Jump up ^ "Shakira's Catalan Blood". YouTube. September 2, 2006. Retrieved October 31, 2009. 12.Jump up ^ "Shakira: dELIAs Interview". Numberonestars.com. Retrieved September 28, 2014. 13.Jump up ^ Powers, Ann (17 August 2006). "Shakira's dance of dynamism". Up Front: Concerts POP MUSIC REVIEW. LA Times. Retrieved 14 June 2015. "29-year-old child of a half-Italian mother" 14.Jump up ^ "Holy Cross: Celebrities Who Are Catholic". BET.com. April 17, 2014. 15.^ Jump up to: a b c Turner, Amy (March 1, 2009). "Shakira: Every little thing she does is magic". The Times. UK. Retrieved February 28, 2009. (subscription required) 16.Jump up ^ "Shakira". RedBalcony. Retrieved March 5, 2010. 17.^ Jump up to: a b c d Wright, Evan (April 11, 2002). "Cover Story: Shakira". Rolling Stone. Archived from the original on April 29, 2009. Retrieved April 24, 2007. 18.Jump up ^ "Shakira: 'I don't hate Britney'". News.bbc.co.uk. Retrieved September 28, 2014. 19.Jump up ^ "Shakira Shows Jimmy Kimmel How To Be 'Incognito,' Shares Near-Death Experience With Sea Lion (VIDEOS)". Huffingtonpost.com. 2013-06-16. Retrieved 2016-06-21. 20.Jump up ^ 1link 21.^ Jump up to: a b "Shakira". Gale. Retrieved October 3, 2012. 22.Jump up ^ "Driven: Shakira". VH1. Archived from the original on July 21, 2006. Retrieved April 24, 2007. 23.^ Jump up to: a b c d e "Shakira's Biography". shakira-bio.tumblr.com. 24.Jump up ^ Huey, Steve. "Shakira – Full Biography". MTV. Retrieved March 20, 2010. 25.Jump up ^ "Donde Estas Corazon? by Shakira". SongFacts. Retrieved March 20, 2010. 26.Jump up ^ Freedom du Lac, Josh. (August 31, 2006). "In Any Language, a Whole Lotta Shakira Goin' On". The Washington Post. Retrieved January 22, 2007. 27.Jump up ^ "Billboard — Artist Chart History: Shakira". Billboard. 28.Jump up ^ "RIAA: Gold & Platinum. Search results for Pies Descalzos". RIAA. 29.Jump up ^ "Música- Shakira". Europanas.com. Retrieved 2016-06-21. 30.Jump up ^ "SS Music". SS Music. Archived from the original on October 15, 2007. 31.Jump up ^ "Pies Descalzos: Description". Shakira.com. Archived from the original on March 30, 2010. 32.Jump up ^ "Shakira Tour". concerttour.org. Retrieved June 16, 2012. 33.^ Jump up to: a b "Shakira Tickets, Wembley Arena". Ticket4-you.com. Retrieved May 6, 2011. 34.Jump up ^ "Half.com / Music / ¿Dónde Están Los Ladrones?". Product.half.ebay.com. October 26, 2009. Retrieved October 31, 2009. 35.Jump up ^ "Shakira — MTV Unplugged: Review". Allmusic. 36.Jump up ^ "Emilio Estefan Tops Latin Grammy Noms List". BMI. Retrieved 2016-06-21. 37.Jump up ^ Valdes-Rodriguez, Alisa. "Queen of Crossover?". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 2016-06-21. 38.Jump up ^ "Ask Billboard". Billboard.biz. May 12, 2004. Archived from the original on October 17, 2007. Retrieved October 31, 2009. 39.Jump up ^ "Shakira and Enrique Iglesias join line-up for Live Earth Hamburg". PRNewswire.com. June 22, 2007. Retrieved June 16, 2012. 40.Jump up ^ "Shakira's songs are the heart of her success". Bmi.com. July 30, 2007. Retrieved November 12, 2011. 41.^ Jump up to: a b c "Shakira's Official Website. Sign up for email updates!". Shakira.com. Retrieved July 10, 2012. 42.Jump up ^ "Search results for Shakira". Grammy.com. 43.Jump up ^ "Shakira Wins Big At Latin Grammys — CBS News". CBS News. November 2, 2006. Retrieved November 2, 2006. 44.Jump up ^ "Oral Fixation vol. 2: Description". shakira.com. Archived from the original on March 30, 2010. 45.Jump up ^ "Shakira named Artist of the Year". Harvard Gazette. February 16, 2011. 46.^ Jump up to: a b Andrew Winistorfer (September 3, 2009). "Shakira and Britney Dominate List of the 20 Best-Selling Singles of Last 10 Years". Prefixmag.com. Retrieved October 22, 2010. 47.Jump up ^ "Contactmusic.com". Contactmusic.com. Retrieved October 31, 2009. 48.Jump up ^ Bayona, Jose (November 7, 2007). "Gabriel Garcia Marquez & Shakira are soundtrack pals". ShakiraMedia.com. Retrieved January 8, 2008. 49.Jump up ^ "The Top-Earning Women In Music". Forbes. January 29, 2008. Retrieved January 29, 2008. 50.Jump up ^ Sisario, Ben (July 2, 2008). "Shakira Leaves Record Company for Live Nation". New York Times. Retrieved July 2, 2008. 51.Jump up ^ "Shakira Sued for $100 Million by Ex-Manager". The Hollywood Reporter. April 12, 2013. Retrieved April 12, 2013. 52.Jump up ^ "Media Player". Z100.elvisduran.com. Retrieved October 31, 2009. 53.Jump up ^ "Handicapping The Summer Song Of 2009". Edisonresearch.com. Retrieved October 31, 2009. 54.Jump up ^ "Shakira la heroína de la educación — El Playlist". New.e1.music.yahoo.com. June 5, 2009. Retrieved October 31, 2009. 55.Jump up ^ "New Music: Shakira – 'She Wolf'". Rap-Up.com. Retrieved October 31, 2009. 56.Jump up ^ Diver, Mike (October 19, 2009). "Shakira She Wolf Review". BBC. Retrieved October 25, 2009.Shakira and Juanes are the most recognized Colombian artists in the world 57.Jump up ^ Mackey, Robert (May 24, 2010). "Shakira Remixes African Hit for World Cup – The Lede Blog". The New York Times. Retrieved August 10, 2010. 58.Jump up ^ Anderson, Sara D (April 27, 2010). "Shakira Records Official Song for 2010 FIFA World Cup". Aolradioblog. Retrieved April 30, 2010. 59.Jump up ^ "Shakira scoops prestigious MTV award". FIFA. Archived from the original on November 11, 2010. Retrieved November 9, 2010. 60.Jump up ^ "Sony Music Brasil Official Twitter". Twitter. December 6, 2010. Retrieved November 12, 2011. 61.Jump up ^ "Shakira reviendra à Bercy le 14 juin". Chartsinfrance (in French). Retrieved January 10, 2011. 62.Jump up ^ "Shakira Honored as Latin Grammy Person of the Year". Billboard. November 10, 2011. Retrieved November 16, 2011. 63.Jump up ^ "Emotivo tributo a Shakira como Persona del Año" (in Spanish). El Heraldo. November 10, 2011. Retrieved October 17, 2013. 64.Jump up ^ Lewis, Corner (June 25, 2012). "Shakira, Pitbull collaboration 'Get It Started' leaks online". Digital Spy. Hearst Magazines UK. Retrieved July 6, 2012. 65.Jump up ^ Ramon. "News – Shakira Signs To Roc Nation as her Management". ShakiraMedia.com. Retrieved April 25, 2012. 66.Jump up ^ Cobo, Leila (November 4, 2011) Shakira Needs to Record: 'My Body Is Asking for It'. Billboard. Retrieved on July 29, 2013. 67.Jump up ^ "Hot Shot: Shakira Hits Studio With RedOne, Akon & ...LMFAO | ..::That Grape Juice // ThatGrapeJuice.net::.. || Thirsty?". Thatgrapejuice.net. February 29, 2012. Retrieved May 25, 2012. 68.Jump up ^ "Taking a small break from the studio to get my nails done with @EsterDean on a Sunday afternoon / Un pequeño descanso". Twitter.com. Retrieved September 28, 2014. 69.Jump up ^ "westlake studios workin on shakira new project wit producer Billboard". Twiitter.com. Retrieved September 28, 2014. 70.Jump up ^ "Shakira upcoming singles "Truth or Dare" and "Beautiful Disaster" - Ultimate Music". Ultimate Music. Retrieved September 28, 2014. 71.Jump up ^ "Escuche 30 segundos de la nueva canción de Shakira que está grabando en Lisboa". El Heraldo Colombia (in Spanish). elheraldo.co. June 30, 2012. Retrieved July 1, 2012. 72.Jump up ^ "Q4 Label Special: RCA's Tom Corson and Peter Edge on Miley, Britney & JT, the Adult Xmas Market, 'Focusing on Hip-Hop & Rock'". Billboard. 2013-10-22. Retrieved 2014-03-24. 73.Jump up ^ 2 Archived December 16, 2013, at the Wayback Machine. 74.Jump up ^ "Shakira y Rihanna hacen una canción - Revista Elenco". Eltiempo.Com. 2013-12-04. Retrieved 2014-03-24. 75.Jump up ^ "Twitter / shakira: I Just finished the video for". Twitter.com. 2013-12-08. Retrieved 2014-03-24. 76.Jump up ^ "Twitter / shakira: You guys ready? Jan 13 is almost". Twitter.com. 2014-01-06. Retrieved 2014-03-24. 77.Jump up ^ "Twitter / rihanna: "@Javiroo: 14-01-2014 ::". Twitter.com. 2014-01-06. Retrieved 2014-03-24. 78.Jump up ^ "Shakira Delivers Winning Performance at World Cup Closing Ceremony". 13 July 2014. Retrieved 14 July 2014. 79.Jump up ^ "Musical Superstars to wow audience at FIFA World Cup™ Final". FIFA.com. 2 July 2014. Retrieved 14 July 2014. 80.^ Jump up to: a b Cobo, Leila (3 July 2014). "Shakira Confirmed to Perform 'La La La' at World Cup Closing Ceremony". Billboard.com. Retrieved 14 July 2014. 81.^ Jump up to: a b Kit, Borys (August 14, 2015). "Shakira Joins Voice Cast of Disney Animation's 'Zootopia'". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved August 14, 2015. 82.Jump up ^ "This News Don't Lie: Shakira is Coming to a Disney Movie Near You". Disney Playlist. August 14, 2015. Retrieved August 15, 2015. 83.Jump up ^ "Shakira New Album 2016: Singer Reveals Details About The Upcoming Eleventh Studio Album : TRENDING : Youth Health Magzine". Youthhealthmag.com. 2016-02-18. Retrieved 2016-06-21. 84.Jump up ^ Mim, Udovitch (January 23, 2002). "Q&A: Shakira – A pop artist with a rock & roll heart". Rollingstone. Archived from the original on February 7, 2009. Retrieved November 27, 2009. 85.Jump up ^ Lechner, Ernesto (October 17, 2001). "Shakira: Laundry Service Review". Rollingstone. Archived from the original on June 26, 2009. Retrieved November 27, 2009. 86.^ Jump up to: a b Cobo, Leila (November 10, 2001). Billboard. 113. Nielsen Business Media. p. 94. ISSN 0006-2510. Retrieved November 10, 2013. 87.^ Jump up to: a b Ma, Suzanne. "Cover Story: Shakira - A Cultural Fusion". Faze (magazine). Retrieved November 10, 2013. 88.Jump up ^ Henderson, Alex. "Laundry Service - Shakira". AllMusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved November 10, 2013. 89.Jump up ^ Petridis, Alexis (March 8, 2002). "Thong songs". The Guardian. Guardian Media Group. Retrieved November 10, 2013. 90.Jump up ^ "Shakira: The 'She Wolf' Billboard Cover Story". Billboard. Retrieved November 27, 2009. 91.Jump up ^ Ditzian, Eric (2009-07-21). "Shakira Says New Album She Wolf Is 'Very Electronic'". MTV.com. Retrieved 2014-03-24. 92.Jump up ^ "She Wolf". Shakira.com (Archive). Retrieved September 28, 2013. 93.Jump up ^ "Shakira plans November release for 'Sale El Sol'". The Independent. London. August 23, 2010. 94.Jump up ^ "Shakira – Sale El Sol – Sony Music Entertainment Germany GmbH". Sonymusic.de. Retrieved October 22, 2010. 95.Jump up ^ Chadha, Monica (September 4, 2006). "Shakira's hips Bollywood bound?". BBC. Retrieved February 3, 2010. 96.Jump up ^ "Shakira proud of Arab background". BBC. November 4, 2005. Retrieved February 3, 2010. 97.Jump up ^ "The poet and the princess". The Guardian. UK. June 8, 2002. Retrieved June 8, 2002. 98.Jump up ^ Huey, Steve. "Shakira Biography – MTV". MTV. Retrieved November 27, 2009. 99.Jump up ^ "Mini Biography – Shakira" (PDF). Dailynews. Archived from the original (PDF) on May 10, 2012. Retrieved June 8, 2002. 100.Jump up ^ "Artist Influences for Shakira". MTV. Retrieved July 8, 2016. 101.Jump up ^ "Shakira inlfuences". Inflooenz.com. Retrieved July 8, 2016. 102.Jump up ^ "Top 3 pop covers of AC/DC songs(Celine Dion&Anastacia,Shania Twain,Shakira)". Guitarflame.com. Retrieved June 8, 2002. 103.Jump up ^ "Shakira". Thecelebezine.com. February 8, 2010. Archived from the original on March 27, 2008. Retrieved March 5, 2010. 104.Jump up ^ Mendoza, Nadia (September 29, 2009). "Shakira spills toned tum secret". London: The Sun. Retrieved November 12, 2011. 105.Jump up ^ "Shakira's Belly Dancing Discovery". contactmusic.com. January 27, 2006. Retrieved July 16, 2007. 106.Jump up ^ "Bozenka". Bozenka.biz. November 6, 2007. Retrieved October 31, 2009. 107.Jump up ^ "Shakira – Sale El Sol (Spanish Version) Pop". BMI.com. July 30, 2007. Retrieved August 10, 2010. 108.Jump up ^ "Shakira — Shakira Scores Most-Played Record". Contactmusic.com. Retrieved October 31, 2009. 109.Jump up ^ Amaya Mendizabal (2014-10-29). "Enrique Iglesias' 'Bailando' Breaks Record for Longest No. 1 Run on Hot Latin Songs". Billboard. Retrieved 2016-06-21. 110.Jump up ^ "Madonna tops list of 20 richest women in music industry". News.Xinhuanet.com. January 31, 2008. Retrieved October 31, 2009. 111.Jump up ^ Barber (May 3, 2010). "Shakira Most Downloaded Latin Artist". TMM - The Music Magazine. Archived from the original on March 12, 2012. Retrieved May 3, 2010. 112.Jump up ^ "BBC – Music -Shakira". BBC. Retrieved March 20, 2010. 113.Jump up ^ Barber (December 10, 2010). "Year-End: Online Video's Most Viral Artists of 2010". Billboard. Archived from the original on October 4, 2012. Retrieved February 28, 2011. 114.Jump up ^ "Shakira Reaches 1 billion Views On YouTube". Omgmusic.com. January 26, 2011. Archived from the original on January 29, 2011. Retrieved May 6, 2011. 115.Jump up ^ "Shakira 1 billion YouTube Views!". Popcrunch.com. January 26, 2011. Retrieved May 6, 2011. 116.Jump up ^ "Waka Waka" de Shakira Video on YouTube 117.Jump up ^ "Photos: Shakira Honored As 2011 Latin Recording Academy Person Of The Year". B96 Chicago. November 10, 2011. 118.Jump up ^ "Shakira to be honored with star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame". Shakira.com. November 1, 2011. Retrieved July 10, 2012. 119.Jump up ^ Ramon (November 10, 2011). "Shakira to be honored with star on the Hollywood Walk Of fame". ShakiraMedia.com. Retrieved November 12, 2011. 120.Jump up ^ "New addition to Hollywood walk revealed". Ireland On-line. June 21, 2008. Archived from the original on October 13, 2008. Retrieved October 31, 2009. 121.Jump up ^ "Shakira receives Ordre des Arts et des Lettres award". Shakira.com. January 28, 2012. Retrieved July 10, 2012. 122.Jump up ^ "Artists Following Shakira". MTV. Retrieved July 8, 2016. 123.Jump up ^ "Shakira inlfuences". Inflooenz.com. Retrieved July 8, 2016. 124.Jump up ^ "El Oasis". IMDb. Retrieved September 28, 2014. 125.Jump up ^ "First Look at Shakira's Cameo in 'Ugly Betty'". Celebrity-mania.com. November 28, 2009. Retrieved March 5, 2010. 126.Jump up ^ "Selena Gomez On Shakira's 'Wizards Of Waverly Place' Cameo: 'I Was Starstruck The Entire Time'". Hollywoodcrush.mtv.com. February 16, 2010. Retrieved March 5, 2010. 127.Jump up ^ "Shakira Turned Down Nude Scene". Hotonlinenews.com. Retrieved August 10, 2010. 128.Jump up ^ "Shakira new face of Spanish bubbly". AOL Inc. November 29, 2010. 129.Jump up ^ "SHAKIRA HAS STRUCK A DEAL TO STAR IN A SPANISH DRINK COMMERCIAL IN RETURN FOR THE PRODUCTION COMPANY MAKING A $660,000 DONATION TO CHARITY.". movies.ndtv.com. Retrieved July 8, 2016. 130.Jump up ^ "Shakira new face of Spanish bubbly". AOL Inc. November 29, 2010. 131.Jump up ^ "The Rhythm of Shakira". Puig.com. Retrieved September 28, 2014. 132.Jump up ^ Brandy Shaul (2015-10-15). "Rovio Launches Love Rocks Starring Shakira on iOS, Android | SocialTimes". Adweek.com. Retrieved 2016-06-21. 133.Jump up ^ McAfee, Tierney. "People.com : Celebrity News, Celebrity Photos, Exclusives and Star Style". Teenpeople.com. Retrieved 2016-06-21. 134.Jump up ^ "Shakira honoured by United Nations". Belfast Telegraph. Retrieved March 4, 2010. 135.Jump up ^ "Free Your Mind: Shakira". MTV Europe. November 7, 2010. Archived from the original on July 19, 2011. Retrieved November 7, 2010. 136.Jump up ^ "Barça agreement with Shakira". Mundo Deportivo. March 1, 2011. Retrieved November 12, 2011. 137.Jump up ^ "Shakira Named Latin Recording Academy Person of the Year". GRAMMY.com. September 26, 2011. 138.Jump up ^ Clark, Cindy (July 30, 2009). "Shakira breaks out of her cage for 'She Wolf' album, video". USAToday. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 139.Jump up ^ "France, 1/10/11". Shakira.com. January 10, 2011. Retrieved July 10, 2012. 140.^ Jump up to: a b "Antonio de la Rúa, Shakira's Ex-Boyfriend, Sues Star For $250 Million". Huffington Post. September 6, 2012. Retrieved January 24, 2013. 141.Jump up ^ "Shakira Sued for $100 Million by Ex-Manager". The Hollywood Reporter. April 12, 2013. Retrieved April 14, 2013. 142.Jump up ^ "Piqué confirms Shakira relationship on request from Barcelona coach Guardiola". tribalfootball.com. Retrieved February 7, 2011. 143.Jump up ^ "Gerard Piqué and Shakira spotted together again". whoateallthepies.tv. Retrieved November 22, 2010. 144.Jump up ^ "Shakira Expecting First Child". People. Retrieved September 19, 2012. 145.Jump up ^ "Shakira is pregnant by footballer boyfriend Gerard Piqué". Retrieved September 20, 2012. 146.Jump up ^ "Shakira welcomes baby boy Milan Piqué Mebarak". NBC News. Retrieved January 23, 2013. 147.Jump up ^ "Shakira welcomes second baby boy Sasha Piqué Mebarak". Shakira News. Retrieved January 30, 2015. Further reading VH1 Driven: Shakira (article) VH1 Driven: Shakira (video) "Video — VH1 – Driven Shakira (11–22–05)". ShakiraMedia.com. Retrieved October 31, 2009. Book: Woman Full Of Grace by Ximena Diego "Shakira: Woman Full of Grace ~ Ximena Diego ~ eBookMall ~ eBooks". Ebookmall.com. Archived from the original on July 17, 2011. Retrieved October 31, 2009. Pareles, Jon (November 14, 2005). "Shakira, from lip to hip". New Straits Times, p. L3. "Shakira pertahan orang Arab". (November 8, 2005). Berita Harian, p. 13. Frank Cogan's review of Laundry Service for The Village Voice "New York Music — River Deep, Freckle High — page 1". Villagevoice.com. December 25, 2001. Retrieved October 31, 2009. Chart Performance for "Don't Bother" from the Billboard Hot 100 Chart Performance for Oral Fixation 2 "Building Album Sales Chart". HITS Daily Double. Archived from the original on September 15, 2014. Retrieved October 31, 2009. New York Times Magazine article on Shakira's philanthropic work on education. External links Wikiquote has quotations related to: Shakira Wikimedia Commons has media related to Shakira. Official website Shakira at AllMusic Shakira at the Internet Movie Database Shakira discography at Discogs Category:Shakira Category:1977 births Category:Living people Category:Belly dancers Category:Chevaliers of the Ordre des Arts et des Lettres Category:Colombian choreographers Category:Colombian female models Category:Colombian female singers Category:Colombian guitarists Category:Colombian people of Catalan descent Category:Colombian people of Italian descent Category:Colombian people of Lebanese descent Category:Colombian people of Spanish descent Category:Colombian pop singers Category:Colombian Roman Catholics Category:Contraltos Category:Colombian record producers Category:Colombian singer-songwriters Category:Colombian women writers Category:Echo (music award) winners Category:English-language singers Category:Female drummers Category:Female guitarists Category:Female singer-songwriters Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Ivor Novello Award winners Category:Latin Grammy Award winners Category:Latin music songwriters Category:Latin pop singers Category:Latin Recording Academy Person of the Year honorees Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:People from Barranquilla Category:Pop guitarists Category:RCA Records artists Category:Roc Nation artists Category:Roman Catholic writers Category:UNICEF people Category:World Music Awards winners Category:Sony Music Latin artists Category:Footballers' wives and girlfriends Category:Sony Music Colombia artists Category:Colombian artists